A Love Throughout Time
by Twilight
Summary: (SM/DBZ) A twist in time is reveled and so is Usagi's father.........Please R&R *Chapter added on 7/4/01*
1. Saiyajin Blood

Hey Minna! Thank you all for reading this! Please review! This is going to be a Sailor Moon/ Dragon Ball Z crossover. I really hope you like it! Oh, I'm going to use the Japanese names of Sailor Moon.  
  
Disclaimer- ::sigh:: Must I say it? ::Lawyers nod:: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
"................." Talking  
'.................' Thinking  
(.................) Author's Notes  
  
A Love Throughout Time  
  
Setsuna peered through the Time Gates, something felt wrong. She saw a twist that was never there before. She gasped when she saw what it was. 'No! Usagi's future must stay the same!' A flash of light made her turn around. "Queen Serenity?" Setsuna asked. "Yes, it's me." The pervious Queen of the Moon replied. Setsuna dropped to one knee and bowed. "My Queen, how can I be of service to you?" Setsuna inquired. The old Queen smiled at her formality. "Rise Setsuna. I'm guessing you felt it too....My daughter's destiny will change." The Queen said with an unreadable expression. Setsuna tried to hide her worry. Her face had no expression, but her eyes gave it away. "Setsuna, I'm not sure this is for the worse. I believe I have fully unraveled the mystery of one of the Legends. The one of Usagi's birth." The Queen stated carefully. Setsuna's eyes widened in shock. "But I thought we already had." Setsuna said. "So did I.....so did I." Queen Serenity let her thoughts wander as she thought of the Legend that her daughter was destined to fulfill.  
  
****************Flashback***************  
  
The Queen of the White Moon Kingdom had become pregnant. The father of the child was known only to a few privileged people who were sworn to secrecy. These precautions may seem absurd, but you see the father was Saiyan, the legendary Super Saiyan. It was forbidden for a child to be born of both Saiyan and Lunar blood. It was said that if there ever was a child born, their power would unmatched in the universe. Think about it, where can Saiyans draw energy from? The moon. What are the Lunarians most famous for? Thier mysterious power that seemed to have no end and immortality. Now tell me, mix the two and what do you get? Thats right! The child can draw powerful energy from within itself to an extent unknown. That would be the normal scenario wouldn't it? Well, now add in the fact that the father is no ordinary Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan. Also don't forget the Mother is no ordinary Lunarian, but the most powerful Queen of the White Moon which has claimed the throne. Wouldn't want to get that kid mad, now would you?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did Queen Serenity mean by Legend_S_ ? There is more then one?!?   
  
I hope you liked this! Please Review if you want me to continue, I need to know if this was okay! Oh and I'm still working on the last part of Twinkle of Paradise for those who were wondering! Ja ne!   
-Twilight  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dreams of Another Time

  
  
OMG I wasn't expecting that many reviews! ::Twilight has a big smile::   
THANK YOU!! I almost fell of my chair when I saw all those reviews!!   
Keep it up ^_~   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z! ::sigh:: Never did,  
never will.  
  
AN- Some people were wondering who exactly the father was. You   
know how their was a Super Saiyan before Goku. The first one that   
could only sustain SSJ in Oozaru (sp?) form... thats him!  
  
  
After Flashback--------------------  
  
"Your Majesty?" Setsuna asked. The Queen shook her head clearing   
her thoughts. "Setsuna, do you think we could have been wrong?" The   
Queen asked, sounding unsure. "I don't know, the Princess' true destiny   
has always been hard to figure out." Setsuna said trying to reassure   
Serenity. "I think...no, I know. We were. The time twist proves it!" Serenity  
had a look of fear on her face. She pulled out a small, old piece of paper   
with a prophecy on it. Queen Serenity closed her eyes and held it near her  
heart. Her daughter was fated to poses the power of the Cosmos. Usagi   
was also destined to fall in love with a Prince born on Earth. Serenity   
opened her eyes and spoke slowly and softly. "When the fall of the Silver   
Millennium occurred, I made a wish. I wished my daughter to be happy   
with her Prince. However, when the Princess was reborn she was sent to  
a parallel dimension. I always thought of it as some sort of mishap, but   
now I realize it wasn't."  
  
*****************Meanwhile******************************  
  
Usagi was twisting in her sleep. She was having that dream again. Of him.   
She kept having this dream since she found out Mamoru had never loved her.  
The only reason why he had pretended to love her because he wanted to be   
  
King. She never told anyone she knew. Not even Mamoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usa-chan! You know it's not safe to be out here!" a boy of about six   
years old scolded. A six year old Usagi turned around to meet blue eyes   
and light lavender hair. "So then what are you doing out here?" Chibi Usagi   
asked. "I came to protect you of course!" Chibi Trunks said very proudly.   
"Trunks-chan, Whats it like to have a mommy?" Chibi Usagi asked while   
returning her gaze back to the stars. Chibi Trunks thought a moment   
then smiled. "Oh Usa-chan! My mommy can be your mommy. I mean   
you already live with us, so why not?" Chibi Usagi turned around and   
hugged Chibi Trunks. "Trunks-chan, what would I do without you?" She   
said still hugging him tightly. "Hmmm...I don't know!" Trunks started   
laughing. Usagi laughed too. "So whats that supposed to mean?" Chibi   
Usagi asked still laughing. "We'll be together forever!" Trunks said  
laughing, although he said it seriously. The two children enveloped each   
other in another hug.  
  
  
The warm scene seemed to melt away and was replaced by a darker one.  
  
  
"I don't want to go!! You can't make me!!"A 13 year old Usagi screamed.   
"I'm sorry, forgive me." A tall dark figure said with regret. The dark figure  
held out a red object and it began to glow. Usagi felt her eyelids grow heavy.   
The dark figure picked her up, and apologized once more.   
  
*Usally the dream stopped here, but this time it went on*   
  
"I can't..leave. I've got to protect Trunks-chan." Usagi said as her eyes   
closed and she slipped from consciousness. "What are you doing with   
Usa-chan?" came a voice. "I'm taking her where she belongs." The dark figure disappeared along with Usagi. "USA-CHAN!!" Trunks screamed and his hair  
began to flicker from blonde to lavender. He collapsed from the energy drain. "Usa-chan...I thought we were going to be together forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~  
  
17 year old Usagi sat up-right in bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavy,  
and eyes wide. "Why was Setsuna's voice in my dream?" Usagi asked   
out loud. She took out her time key Setsuna had given her when Chibi-Usa   
had gone back to the future. 'I have to know why.' She thought as she was   
transported to the Time gate.  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
I'm sorry it's so short!! I really am!! I hope you like it!! Please review!  
I want to know what you all think!!  
  
-Twilight  
  
  



	3. Confrontations

You are all the best!! I got soo many reviews, and I wasn't expecting   
that many!! I feel so bad that it's taken me this long to post. I really am  
sorry! This chapter isn't very long, but it's something! I feel so bad!  
Gomen minna-san!! Anyway, a little off subject- Today is my Birthday!   
Yay I'm finally 14!!  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, sorry! Never had or never will own Sailor Moon   
or Dragon Ball Z!! But if anyone would like to buy them for me, I wouldn't  
mind!! (I'm just kidding!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi felt her self be taken to the Time Gate. She had to shield her eyes  
from the bright light the teleportation made. When she did open her eyes   
she saw the familiar dreary scenery of the Time Gate. "Setesuna! Where   
are you?" Usagi yelled. She waited rather impatiently for her reply. 'Why   
do they put all this damn fog around the gates?! It makes it impossible to   
know where your going!' Usagi thought bitterly. 'Where is Setesuna?   
Why isn't she answering me?' Usagi thought curiously. Then fear gripped  
her heart, 'Oh no! What if something happened to her and I wasn't there  
to protect her?!' "SETSUNA!" Usagi yelled again. "Usagi?" a voice from   
behind the fog replied. Usagi whipped her head around and saw the familiar   
face of the Sailor Senshi of Pluto. Usa ran and gave her friend and embraced  
her friend in a hug. "Setsuna, you had me soo worried!" Usagi said. Setsuna  
looked down at the blonde girl in her arms. 'I must tell her the truth, I just  
hope she can forgive me.' Setsuna thought of how Usagi may react to the   
truth. She was scared. They both let go and Usagi looked up to se Setsuna's  
worried face. "Whats wrong Set-chan?" Usagi asked using her nickname.  
Setsuna had to smile at that. "Nothing Usagi, but why are you here?" she   
asked, half dreading the answer. Usagi's face fell as she remembered her   
reoccurring dream. "Setsuna, I know this may seem silly, but I've been having   
this dream about a boy with lavender hair and blue eyes. I seem to know him   
somehow. Then I hear your voice. He wants me to stay, but you say I can't.  
His name was-" "Trunks" Setsuna filled in after cutting Usagi off. Usagi's eyes   
widened as Setsuna let her head fall slightly. "Trunks,....His name is Trunks."   
She said in almost a whisper. "You know!" Usagi said surprised. "I'm sorry,   
my dear Princess. The dreams are..real. I thought it was for the best. I will not  
keep you from the truth. I am sorry." Setsuna said on the verge of tears.   
Usagi was confused. She had been having dreams of Trunks ever since she had   
battled Galaxia a year ago. She really didn't remember her childhood very well.  
Come to think of it she could never remember anything before she had become   
Sailor Moon. It was always a haze. These dreams must be of her childhood,   
the one she could never remember. Now Setsuna says it was real. Usagi looked   
up. "Why?" She asked. That one simple word broke down millenniums of tears  
in Setsuna. "I wanted you to be happy! I thought you truly loved Mamoru  
and he truly loved you. I have no idea why you were reborn into that dimension.  
I..I tried. I wanted you to be happy." Setsuna cried.   
If she was going to be so happy, why was she so miserable? The Inner Senshi   
and the Outer were always fighting. Mamoru didn't love her. He only wanted   
to be king. She had become distant from her normal friends because of her   
frequent disappearances. It seemed her only Trunks in her dream truly   
understood her. So thats where her dreams came from, her memories. The   
childhood she knew and the boy, Trunks, who had befriended her was all   
taken away. "Why?" Usagi asked again, absorbing all that she was now   
aware of. "I admire you Usagi. I've always wanted to be like you. There   
is something about you. Your so pure hearted. I just...well... wanted to see  
you the happiest you could possibly be. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to   
ever forgive me, but is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Setsuna  
pleaded. Usagi thought for a moment. "Yes, there is one thing. Let me go back"  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
For those of you who are wondering where Queen Serenity went to she  
left or went back to where ever she came from. I'm sorry if this confused anyone!  
Again, I'm sorry for making this soo short! I just feel really bad about not posting in soo long!! Please review! It's all I want for my birthday!! (well not _all_ ^_^;) Thanks for readin'! Ooh! I also wanna say Happy Birthday to Silly Smiles, it's her b-day too!!  
  
-Twilight  
  



	4. Memories?

  
I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this out! Can you ever forgive me?   
OMG I wasn't expecting that many reviews! ::Twilight has a big smile::   
THANK YOU!! I almost fell of my chair when I saw all those reviews!!   
Keep it up ^_~   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z! ::sigh:: Never did,  
never will.  
  
  
AN: In case your confused this happens in Mirai Trunk's time.   
  
"................." Talking  
'.................' Thinking  
(.................) Author's Notes  
  
  
"Usagi you can't!" Setsuna practically screamed. "Why not?" Usagi asked, sounding like a little child and placing one hand on her hip. "Because it's too dangerous! Dimensional travel is highly unstable." Setsuna said trying to convince her. Usagi just sighed. "Setsuna, _please_!" she said as she put on a puppy dog face. Setsuna's barriers were crumbling and she was slowly giving into the pleading half Saiya-jin before her. 'She doesn't remember the time she was living in. It was hell, how can I let her return to it?' Setsuna thought as she came to a decision. "Usagi, when I found you in that alternate world, it wasn't exactly what you would call a friendly place to live. Well...When I took your memories away, it was not only so you could live in this world without difficulty...but also to rid you of the nightmare you once lived" the confused expression on Usagi's face prompted a further explanation from the Guardian of Time, "It's rather hard to understand. I will return you memories to you so can make a decision for yourself." Setsuna said and as she held out her staff before her. The dark red jewl on top of her time staff began to glow an eerie color. Usagi looked at it and felt barriers that had held the memories of her childhood at bay crumble. Thousands of images flashed through her mind. One was of a young man with short black hair. He seemed to be very strong. A name echoed in her mind. 'Gohan' Usagi remembered. He and Trunks found her when she was five years old. Gohan carried her to a rather large house that looked old. An older women who had blue hair and eyes came out took her in. 'Bulma' Many images to come were those of her and Trunks growing up together. It seemed she and Trunks fought often but always made up. They also seemed inseparable. Another women appeared. She had black hair that was always in a bun. Her face was tired, probably from worry. She had a very warm aura around her though. 'ChiChi' ChiChi always had a picture with her. The picture was of a young Gohan, his mother, and a man who was his father. Usagi always held a great deal of admiration for this man. He had died before Usagi had ever had a chance to meet him though. 'Goku' The memories so far were warm, but that suddenly changed. Two figures appeared in her mind. One was a young man with chin length black hair, the other was a young women with short blonde hair. The both of them had the same blue life-less eyes. Usagi saw them ruthlessly killing people. Fear overcame her as she relived encounters with them. '17,18' The both of them made living in that time hell. Gohan was constantly protecting Trunks and herself, untill he finally agreed to train them. Battles raged as the fight for survival between the androids and them. Gohan's training reappeared in her mind. Forgotten techniques became more clear. More memories resurfaced. Then finally the last day came. This Usagi remembered very vividly. It had been a good day, no androids. Suddenly a swirling portal appeared. It seemed to want to take Usagi.  
"I don't want to go!! You can't make me!! A 13 year old Usagi screamed.   
"I'm sorry, forgive me." A tall Setsuna said with regret. Setsuna  
held out a red object and it began to glow. Usagi felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she lost consciousness.  
The Setsuna picked her up, and apologized once more.   
"I can't..leave. I've got to protect Trunks-chan." Usagi said as her eyes   
closed and she slipped from consciousness. "What are you doing with   
Usa-chan?" came a voice. "I'm taking her where she belongs." The Setsuna replied, disappearing along with her. "USA-CHAN!!" Trunks screamed as his hair  
began to flicker from blonde to lavender. He collapsed from the energy drain. "Usa-chan...I thought we were going to be together forever." Forever. That word echoed through her mind as she snapped back to reality. She looked at Setsuna who currently was looking on at ground. Setsuna looked up and saw tears in Usagi's eyes that threatened to flow. "What happened to all my power? Why wasn't able to the strength I required from my training?" Usagi asked. Setsuna hesitated before she spoke, "The brooch you wear to become Sailor Moon restrains your power. The power of the enemy would be calculated and you would be given a slighter advantage. The more you fought the more powerful you would become. When you brooch changed it was because you become too powerful for the old one, and the old one could not properly limit you power. Or your brooch would change when you needed more power to defeat a more powerful enemy. You can become any form of Sailor Moon just saying the phrase and retain your true power" Setsuna explained. "Is that why I was able to defeat Chaos? Because I wasn't Eternal Sailor Moon, I was me?" Usagi asked. Setsuna just nodded in reply. "Usagi, please. Please understand why I had to interfere. It was too dangerous for you.-" "It was dangerous for them too." Usagi said, cutting her off. Setsuna returned her gaze back to the fog covered ground. "As your guardian, I have to see to your safety." Setsuna said in just above a whisper. A cold look crossed Usagi's face. "As your Princess I demand that you send be back." She said. Setsuna swallowed hard. She could not ignore a direct order. "Send me where ever Trunks is." Usagi commanded. Setsuna stood up strait and the jewl on top of her staff began to glow. Just as Usagi was about to disappear she smiled. "I forgive you" Usagi said. Then the Moon Princess was gone...   
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
I'm sorry it's so short!! I really am!! I hope you like it!! Please review!  
I want to know what you all think!!  
  
-Twilight  
  
  



	5. Take Me (There)!

  
  
  
::Twilight looks around for angry readers:: When she sees no angry readers,   
she gets out from the rock she was hiding under. ::Twilight dusts off her clothes,   
because she's been there a long time:: ::Just then a mob of angry readers corner  
Twilight demanding where she was:: Gomen minna-san! I just got done with   
mid-terms and my keyboard was broken!  
Please forgive me! ::Angry readers think about Twilight's excuse and conclude   
that it wasn't good enough:: ::Angry readers advance toward Twilight::  
::Twilight runs:: ::Twilight pleads:: Hey if you hurt me I can't write at all! ::Angry   
readers are disappointed and walk away::  
I am really sorry about the delay!! Thank you everyone who reviewed!  
I was soo happy that I got so many reviews!! Thank you soo much! Please  
review this chapter too!  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z! Please don't sue,   
all I have is some change!!  
  
Thinking '..........'  
Talking ".........."  
Author Notes (..........)  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks looked up at the stars. One more night and the fate of  
the world would be decided. 'Gee, I should sleep well tonight.' He thought  
dryly. He, along with the rest of the Z warriors, were going up against perfection.   
That's at least what Cell was calling himself these days. He returned his gaze  
back to the stars. _She_ had always looked up at the stars. She would stare  
at them for hours as if they would answer her questions or just listen to her  
problems. Trunks never understood why. When he would ask her about it  
she would just laugh and say something like 'You wouldn't get it!' and change   
the subject.   
Trunks felt himself smile at the thought of Usagi. Usagi herself was like   
a star, her heart was so loving and pure that it would out shine any star in the   
night sky. He swore after that women took her away the stars dimmed,  
mourning the loss of their friend. "Usagi.." Trunks said aloud to no one in  
particular. His voice was filled with sadness. When Usagi was taken away   
everything went down hill. Gohan was killed three months afterwards. ChiChi  
had sunk into a deep depression. Usagi was like a daughter to her and Gohan   
was her whole world. When both were taken from her she hadn't a clue what   
to do. His mother didn't take the news of Usagi's disappearance well either.  
Bulma had raised Usagi since they found her when she was just four years   
old. When she learned what had happened she cried for weeks. Trunks  
wished he could have cried, but he had to be strong. What would his father   
think? A boy of almost fourteen years should not cry. Especially not a   
Saiya-jin!  
It was Saiya-jin pride that got everyone into the current situation.   
His father had been too proud and let Cell absorb 17, completing Cell's   
ultimate transformation. The Cell games started tomorrow. He wasn't   
even sure Goku could beat him. What they needed was a miracle to defeat   
Cell. 'Yeah, a miracle.' Trunks thought to himself. He let his eyes roam   
the night sky, looking for the brightest star. He almost laughed at himself for  
his next action. Usagi had always said if you were to make a wish, wish on   
the brightest star. That's what he was going to do, childish as it may seem.   
"I wish for a miracle, someone who can defeat Cell." Trunks said, getting up  
to leave. He was heading back to Capsule Corp., where currently all the Z   
warriors were. They figured if the end of the world may come tomorrow, why   
not celebrate with your friends tonight? It had all been Goku's idea, who else's?   
Trunks could see Capsule Corp. in the distance, but a blinding flash of light   
made him turn around. A circular, pink cloud appeared and something fell from it.   
Trunks raised an eyebrow and returned his gaze back to the star. "How about  
a new air car?" He asked the star. If it was possible, I'm sure the star would   
have had a rather large sweatdrop.   
Trunks made his way to the 'something'   
that fell from the pink cloud. As he neared it he found out that the 'something'  
was a 'someone.' He saw the person get up and a feminine voice mumble   
something about a warning about the last step. To say the least he was   
surprised that someone had appeared, but that's not what made him pick up   
his pace. Trunks recognized this voice. 'It can't be!' His mind screamed.   
"Usagi?" He called out. The figure jumped to her feet in response to the name.  
For what seemed like forever he reached the figure. She has long blonde hair  
and cerulean blue eyes. She gasped when she saw Trunks. "Trunks?" she asked.   
Both just looked at each other in amazement. There in front of them was the person  
they had been looking for. The person who they grew up with, argued with,   
laughed with, and searched for was right there!  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you think I'm that mean? ::Angry readers appear and nod their heads::   
::Twilight sweatdrops:: Sorry!  
  
  
  
"Usagi?" Trunks asked again, but this time is voice was cracked.   
Usagi nodded and hugged Trunks. Trunks wrapped his arms around her,   
afraid that if he let go she would disappear. He could hear sobs shake her   
small frame. Trunks could no longer contain his tears and a few joyous tears   
made it's way down his face as he held her tighter. "I thought I would never   
see you again!" Trunks said, letting go a little. "Aww...was Trunks worried   
about me?" Usagi laughed, wiping tears from her face. "Of course I was!"   
Trunks replied, his face never faltering. Usagi smiled. "I never ment to worry   
you." Usagi said a bit sadly. "It wasn't your fault, it was that women's." Trunks   
said, his face darkening some at the thought of that women who stole his  
Usa-chan away. "It wasn't her fault, Setsuna was just doing her job. She  
didn't understand." Usagi replied. Trunks was surprised she would defend   
this 'Setsuna.' "Her job" Trunks asked. "Yeah, she is one of my guardians."   
Usagi said a bit sheepish. Usagi looked around and saw grass and trees.   
There was no sign of the destruction the androids caused. "Trunks.." Usagi began,  
"did you defeat the androids?" Trunks then just realized that she had no idea   
she was in the past. "Usa, we are in the past." Trunks was confused, why   
didn't she know that she was in the past. More importantly how did she get to  
the past without a time machine? "The past?" Usagi asked with wide eyes.   
"Yeah, how did you get here?" Trunks asked curiously. "Setsuna." Usagi   
answered. "That women who took you away? How did she get a time machine?"  
Trunks asked. "She doesn't need one, she is the Guardian of Time!" Usagi replied.  
  
To be continued..... (for real this time!)  
  
  
So how was it? I love e-mails and reviews! ::Hint Hint::  
Oh! I want to thank everyone who e-mailed me with ideas! If your idea   
wasn't included please don't think I didn't like it, it's just that I really couldn't   
use it for the way I think the story is going to go! Sorry! I love ideas! Please send me  
them if you have any!! Also I need a favor, I need someone to proof read   
my chapters to see if they make any sense. So if anyone is interested e-mail me at TwilightMoonBeam@Aol.com or just say so if you review!   
  
You will review won't you?!?  
  



	6. Reunited

Hi Minna-san! Thank you everyone who volunteered to be   
my proofreader and reviewed! I'm sorry I have taken this long to get  
this out! I broke my wrist, so chapters may take a little longer to  
get out! Gomen Minna-san!  
I really hope you like it! I also want to thank Cere Cere for  
all her support and ideas. This chapter would have taken longer   
without her! I also want to thank Krys Yuy and Chibi Tenshi for   
volunteering to be my proofreader! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer- Nope! I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z!  
  
Thinking'..........'  
Talking".........."  
Authors Note(AN:....)  
  
Last Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked around and saw grass and trees.   
There was no sign of the destruction the androids caused. "Trunks.."   
Usagi began, "did you defeat the androids?" Trunks then just realized   
that she had no idea she was in the past. "Usa, we are in the past."   
Trunks was confused, why didn't she know that she was in the past.   
More importantly how did she get to the past without a time machine?  
"The past?" Usagi asked with wide eyes. "Yeah, how did you get here?"   
Trunks asked curiously. "Setsuna." Usagi answered. "That women who   
took you away? How did she get a time machine?" Trunks asked.   
"She doesn't need one, she is the Guardian of Time!" Usagi replied  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused. 'Damn  
it, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.' Usagi mentally scolded   
herself. It was way too soon. What was she supposed to say to him?   
'Hey Trunks! What's up? Yeah, it's been four years since I last saw you.  
I would have sent you a postcard but my memories were conveniently   
erased and I just got them back about an hour ago. Oh! I also found out  
that I am a Princess of a lost race that once existed on the Moon thousands   
of years ago. My best friends are the Princesses of the planets in the Solar   
System. I am destined to rule Earth as Neo Queen Serenity. So what have   
you been up too?' That would never work! Things were moving way too  
fast. She couldn't tell him yet. Would Trunks even believe her?   
  
"Usa? Are you all right?" Trunks asked worried. "Hmm.....Oh!   
Sorry, what were you saying?" Usagi asked sweatdroping. Trunks looked  
her and sighed . "Something's never change." he mumbled. "Hey! What's   
that supposed to mean?" Usagi pouted putting her hands on her hips.  
"Come on Usa I want you to meet someone." Trunks said while taking Usagi's   
hand. "Who?" Usagi asked, "You'll see." Trunks said while leading her   
back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey   
Trunks are you out here?" a voice interrupted. Both of them turned around  
to the direction of the voice. "Is that..." Usagi begun. Trunks nodded   
in agreement. 'This out to be interesting' Trunks thought dryly to himself. The  
voice became louder as it approached.  
  
"Hey Trunks Where are you!?" Bulma yelled. "I'm over  
here Mom." Trunks called out. Bulma turned around and saw Trunks and  
a beautiful girl standing side by side. "I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't realize that  
you were..uh..busy." Bulma apologized. Trunks and Usagi both looked at   
each other and blushed when they realized that they were still holding hands.  
They quickly let go and looked back at Bulma. "Who is your friend there   
Trunks?" Bulma remarked while eyeing Usagi. "Is she your girlfriend?" she   
added. Usagi began to giggle at the thought of Trunks being her boyfriend.   
"She'll never change will she?" Usagi laughed. "Nope, she'll always try to get  
us together." Trunks finished. Bulma stood there confused. Usagi turned to   
Trunks to make another comment about the ridiculous idea of them being   
together and noticed something she never realized before. 'Would  
it be that hard to believe?' Usagi thought absently. She shook her   
head to drive those thoughts out of her head. 'He's almost like my   
brother...but he sure has gotten cute in the past few years!!'  
  
Usagi turned back to Bulma. "I'm Usagi, I'm from Trunks'   
time." she introduced. "Oh so thats how you two know each other, I'm  
Bluma." Bluma greeted. "I know." Usagi smiled. Bulma returned her   
smile and turned back to Trunks. "Trunks everyone is looking for you.  
Are you ready to come back?" Bulma asked. "Sure, if Usagi can come."   
Trunks responded. "Of course she can! Did you expect me to say no?"  
Bulma laughed.  
  
.~~~~~~~~~~At Capsule Corp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys, I found Trunks!" Bulma announced as she made her way   
into the living room. "Hey thats gr-" ChiChi started but stopped when   
she saw Usagi. "Who are you?" ChiChi asked, referring to Usagi.  
Everyone stopped and turned to see who ChiChi was talking about.   
"I'm Usagi."  
  
  
To be continued..........  
  
::Twilight dodges thrown objects:: Gomen Minna-san! I know it's REALLY short  
but, with hope, I hope the next part out soon! I hope you liked it even though it's   
short! Please Review!!! If you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments please   
e-mail me! You can AOL Instant Message at : TwilightMoonBeam or e-mail me at:   
TwilightMoonBeam@Aol.com  
  
Thanks for reading!  
-Twilight  



	7. Introductions

Hi Minna! Thank you for all the great reviews!  
Please keep the coming!! I hope you all like this  
next chapter!   
::Angry readers appear:: We better!  
  
Thank you to Chibi-Tenshi and Krys Yuy for putting up  
with me! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: Really, Does anyone think I own Sailormoon  
or   
Dragon Ball Z? Well I don't! But I'll settle for  
Trunks any day!!  
  
Thinking '..........'  
Talking "..........."  
  
Last Time  
.~~~~~~~~~~At Capsule Corp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey guys, I found Trunks!" Bulma announced as she  
made her way   
into the living room. "Hey that's gr-" ChiChi started  
but stopped when   
she saw Usagi. "Who are you?" ChiChi asked, referring  
to Usagi.   
Everyone stopped and turned to see who ChiChi was  
talking about.   
"I'm Usagi."   
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
For the most part, the Z Senshi eyed Usagi  
suspiciously with  
their most common thought being, 'I thought Bulma went  
to look   
for Trunks...' Usagi's thoughts drifted to the people  
who were before  
her. 'I don't believe it!' her thoughts screamed.  
Right before  
her eyes were Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha,  
Tien, and   
Chowsu! 'They're alive! All of them!' Usagi marveled,  
looking at   
each fighter. 'Gohan! He's so young!' Her stares went  
unappreciated  
by Vegeta. "What are you looking at, brat?" Vegeta  
growled. Startled,  
Usagi quickly diverted her stare to the ground. "Be  
polite, Vegeta! She  
is a guest, unless you want to cook your own meals  
for the next week!"   
Bulma threatened. Vegeta's "Humph" was his response.  
Usagi smiled at  
Bulma.   
  
  
"Usagi, is it?" Krillin began. "Where exactly  
did you come  
from?" Usagi paled at his question. "Umm. that's kind  
of hard to   
explain," she stuttered. "Well try, hard." Piccolo  
barked. "You wouldn't  
believe me anyway if I told you." Usagi sighed. "I  
will," the voice  
behind her sounded softly. She turned to meet Trunks'  
gaze. Usagi  
smiled. 'Trunks...you're always there for me,' her  
thoughts responded.   
Usagi turned back to the anxious crowd. "I'm from  
Trunks' time in the  
future." A collective 'Oh' dispersed the room and a  
snort came from   
Vegeta.  
"I'm also from the past and a parallel dimension,"  
Usagi continued a   
little more hesitantly. This time, it was more of a  
"What the-" that   
filled  
the room. Usagi sighed once more. "How is that even  
possible?" Bulma   
inquired,  
confusion evident in her voice. "I was born thousands  
of years ago on   
the   
Moon, killed when I was 14, reborn in the future on  
Earth, and then   
taken  
to a parallel dimension when I was 13." Usagi stated  
simply. The look   
on everyone's face seemed almost comical. Usagi would  
have probably   
laughed  
if she had not seen the look on Trunks' face. His  
face held the same   
confusion  
and disbelief as everyone else, except his was much  
deeper.   
  
  
"Why is it I sense a Saiyajin-like power  
within in you?" Goku  
questioned. The other fighters nodded in agreement as  
they began   
to   
sense it too. "She is part Saiyajin, although we don't know how.  
When we found her she had a tail." Trunks answered.  
"Impossible! There   
is no  
way possible that brat can be part Saiyajin. No other  
Saiyajin   
exists   
except us!" Vegeta cried out. "Did they not exist a  
thousand years   
ago?" A   
silvery voice rang out. Various heads darted in every  
direction trying   
to find  
the source of it. In a flash of light, a small  
fairy-sized woman   
appeared. She  
had silver hair tinted with lavender with the same  
hairstyle as Usagi.   
Vegeta   
stood bewildered. That woman... she had the insignia  
of the Moon! 'But   
all Lunarians   
are dead!' His mind screamed. "I am dead, Prince  
Vegeta." The former   
Queen stated,   
reading his thoughts. "Mother!" Usagi cried out.  
'Mother? If this brat   
was any  
part Saiyajin and any part Lunarian...' Vegeta  
narrowed his eyes at   
the thought.   
"Mother," Trunks mouthed. This was the mother he  
thought he would   
scream at if  
he ever met her? He had thought she had left Usagi,  
something he   
could never   
imagine. How could anyone ever leave her? Usagi was so  
loving and   
caring! 'But   
could she ever love and care for me?' Trunks thought  
as he continued to   
watch   
the scene unfold before him.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm kidding! ::Angry readers slowly put down the  
objects they   
had ready to through at Twilight:: Ummm enjoy the  
rest! ::Twilight  
runs and hides back under rock::  
  
  
  
"Wow! She's your mother! But you're so tall  
compared to her?!" Goku   
blurted out. ChiChi promptly hit Goku over the head  
with her magical   
frying   
pan. Queen Serenity smiled. Her daughter would be  
happy here. "Mother,   
why  
are you here?" Usagi questioned. "To properly explain  
the three legends that surround you and to tell you  
what is going on," Serenity stated. "I am Queen   
Serenity   
of the former White Moon Kingdom. Many of you may know  
me as Selene,"   
Queen   
Serenity introduced. "Selene? Does that mean you're  
the goddess of the   
Moon?"   
Gohan asked. "No, brat she is the last Lunarian Queen."  
Vegeta sneered. "I   
am both,"   
she said with sadness. "I don't have much time, so  
I'll get straight to   
the point.  
Usagi is both half Lunarian and half Saiyajin," Queen  
Serenity   
announced. She   
watched in mild amusement as Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"Her father was a   
Saiyajin  
named Tomeratto," Queen Serenity stated as she began  
to fade. "My time   
here is  
up. Please take care of my daughter," The former  
Queen said before   
fading out  
of existence. "Mother, NO!" Usagi pleaded, but it was  
too late. She   
was gone.   
  
  
Usagi wiped some stray tears that fell from  
her eyes. Trunks was   
immediately by her side. "So you're Tomeratto's brat.  
It was rumored that   
he had  
a child of another race but I never thought he would  
be so traitorous   
and mate  
with a Lunarian," Vegeta growled. "Y-You knew my  
father?" Usagi   
questioned   
hopefully. "No, brat. He was the first legendary Super  
  
Saiyajin."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what did you think? I know it's short, but what  
isn't when it's from  
Twilight? Please Review!!   
  
-Twilight  
  
  



	8. Realizations

::Twilight ducks various thrown objects:: Gomen minna! I really   
thought I would have this out a lot sooner!! I want to thank everyone  
that review. I was really disappointed at the number of reviews I   
got for the last chapter...lack of reviews = lack of inspiration.   
So please review!!  
  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
A big Thank you to Krys Yuy and Chibi Tenshi for putting up   
with me! ^_^  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Everyone in the room held a mask of confusion as Vegeta continued.  
"Tomeratto's legacy has been a major part of Saiya-jin history for  
obvious reasons. He was one of the most loyal soldiers, not to   
mention strongest, that has ever been. Ironically, he was convicted  
of treason and exiled to an isolated planet. It was rumored that the  
separation from his mistress drove him insane and his power consumed   
him. In a blind rage he blew up the planet and himself."   
  
  
An eerie silence enveloped all that were present as the story sunk  
in. Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears. 'Baka! I knew it was impossible   
for my father to be alive.' A tear managed to fall from her eye as she  
hastily brushed it away. 'So why does it hurt so much?' Usagi thought  
bitterly. Trunks put his hand on Usagi shoulder understandingly. Usagi   
looked up and saw the same hurt she was feeling now in his eyes. Without  
hesitation, she turned to him and buried her head in his chest. Trunks  
was a little surprised at first but soon put his arms around her   
protectively. "It's ok Usa. Cry if you need to." Trunks whispered into   
her ear. Vegeta scowled at the sentiment and ChiChi whispered something   
in Bulma's ear. The two women smiled at the scene before them... it seemed  
so perfect!   
  
  
"What I don't understand is how is it you're still alive and come   
from the future no less?" Vegeta growled. Usagi turned around and Trunks   
reluctantly released her from their embrace. "I already told you." Usagi  
said softly. Usagi sighed. Apparently they had forgotten because they   
all stared at her blankly. "I was born a thousand years ago on the Moon,   
killed when I was 14, reborn in the future on Earth, and then taken to   
a parallel dimension when I was 13, sound familiar?"   
  
  
Goku tried to make sense of Usagi was trying to say. He was beyond   
confused.... and he wasn't the only one! "How?" Goku asked. Usagi motioned  
for everyone to sit down. Once they were seated she began her story.   
"When I lived on the Moon, a thousand years ago, everything was so peaceful.  
It was paradise. Then one day I was told of a legend that I was destined  
to fulfill. I was to marry a prince born on Earth. He would be my soul mate  
and our love would be incredibly strong. My mother and the Queen of Earth  
arranged the marriage. I was going to marry the Prince of Earth, Endymion.   
They held a ball on the Moon to celebrate our engagement. Everything was   
going fine until an unknown enemy attacked. It demanded rule of the Silver   
Millennium and my mother's silver crystal. When it was refused, it attacked  
my kingdom. Since we weren't prepared, we didn't stand a chance against them.   
  
  
They called themselves the Dark Kingdom. Their minions killed my   
guardians and myself. Overwhelmed with grief, my mother used the Silver  
Crystal and sealed the Dark Kingdom away. She would have sealed them   
permanently, but she needed the energy to be able to send my court and   
I to the future to be reborn. We were supposed to reborn in a parallel  
dimension, but somehow I wasn't sent to this alternate dimension. I was  
sent to the future of this one. When I was 13, my guardian Pluto took  
me to the dimension where my court was reborn and erased my memory of   
Trunks' time. In the four years I was there, I was reunited with my court  
and became a Sailor Senshi. I also was in constant battle with numerous  
enemies. I eventually found Endymion, but I realized the legend must have  
been wrong because he never loved me. He was only using me to become King.  
My court was divided in half. One half refused in acknowledge the other   
as Sailor Senshi or my guardians.  
  
  
I too was divided. My court were my best friends: Ami, Minako, Rei,   
Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. I didn't know what to do so  
I became isolated. I kept having dreams of a childhood I could not remember.   
When I confronted Setsuna about it, she revealed that I wasn't born in that  
timeline. She let me return to this world... so here I am." Usagi concluded.  
Everyone again looked at Usagi. They knew her tale wouldn't ordinary... but  
this was sad. Even Vegeta held some sympathy for her, although he would never  
admit it. Again silence overcame the group. Gohan got up and hugged Usagi.   
"Don't worry Usagi-chan. You're here now. We won't let you be lonely." Gohan  
assured. Usagi couldn't help but smile at the 11 year old hybrid. "Thank you   
Gohan."  
  
  
"He's right you know. You can stay here with us." Bulma offered.  
"Thank you" Usagi smiled. ChiChi yawned and looked at the clock. "Kami-sama!  
It's 12:27. If any of you even dream of fighting Cell tomorrow, you'd   
better get to bed." All the Z Senshis' gaze hardened at the mention of Cell.  
"Why don't you guys stay here tonight since there is plenty of room?" Bulma  
offered. Everyone except the Son family declined the offer. Those who   
weren't staying said their goodbyes and left. "I don't know about you, but  
I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Bulma said over her shoulder as  
she went up the stairs. Vegeta, Goku, and ChiChi followed Bulma. ChiChi   
turned around when she noticed Gohan wasn't behind her. "Aren't you coming?"  
She asked. "I'll be up in a few minutes" Gohan replied. ChiChi smiled and   
continued on her way to bed.  
  
  
All that was left in the room was Gohan, Trunks, and Usagi. "So...   
what's Cell?" Usagi asked in confusion. "Cell is a monster." Gohan said  
simply. "Cell is an incredibly strong bio-android that is ten times stronger  
then any of us put together. Tomorrow we fight him." Trunks said darkly. "Well,   
I always had perfect timing." Usagi said dryly. The mention of Cell made both  
Trunks and Gohan uncomfortable so Usagi decided to change the subject.  
  
  
"It's really weird seeing everyone alive..." Usagi commented. "Yeah."   
Trunks replied. Usagi turned to see Gohan sitting next to her. "Aside   
from you, your mother, and Bulma, everyone else is dead in the future."  
Usagi said while messing up Gohan hair. "I don't know what I would do if  
I lost you." Usagi smiled. Gohan looked up, confused. "Trunks, I thought  
you said I died in the future." Usagi whipped her head around to look at   
Trunks. Her eyes began to fill with tears as Trunks nodded. "You're kidding  
... right?" Usagi pleaded. "Three months after you disappeared, Gohan was   
killed." Trunks said sadly. Her eyes widened as tears streamed down her   
face at an increasing rate. "Kami-sama..." Usagi cursed as she brought her  
hands up to cover her face. Sobs began to wrack her body. Gohan felt   
incredibly guilty. "Gomen, I thought you knew!" Gohan apologized. Trunks'  
heart began to break as he saw Usagi grieve over the loss of one of their  
closest friends. It was true Mirai Gohan and Trunks were close, but Usagi  
and Mirai Gohan were just as or even closer.   
  
  
"If I was... if I was there... G-Gohan would be... alive." Usagi said   
through her tears. "There is no way that Gohan's death can even be partly  
your fault." Trunks said sternly. Usagi looked straight at Trunks. Her  
eyes were filled with so much pain... so much hurt, it was almost indescribable.  
"I've lost so many people I care about... why? Why?" Usagi asked. Trunks  
was astounded. Usagi had always been so cheerful he thought nothing could  
ever break her spirit. "He wouldn't want you to be sad." Gohan said quietly.  
Usagi looked back up at Gohan and smiled despondently. "You're right." "I'm   
really sorry, I never meant to cause you any pain." Gohan said as he looked   
at the floor. Usagi hugged Gohan. "Don't be sorry. I'll be fine." Usagi reassured.  
"It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed?" Usagi asked. Gohan nodded and   
made his way out of the room. "Don't be sad anymore, Usagi-chan." Gohan said as   
he poked his head back into the room. Once Gohan was gone, Trunks hugged Usagi.  
"I won't tell him if you want to cry some more." Trunks offered. Usagi agreed as  
the tears she had been holding back for Gohan's sake fell.  
  
  
On the couch Usagi rested her head against Trunks' chest as she cried   
herself to sleep. Trunks didn't want to wake her so he stayed with her. Soon  
he felt himself drift into sleep. 'Sweet dreams Usa..' Trunks thought before  
he fell asleep.  
  
  
In the middle of the night Bulma went downstairs to check on Trunks.  
When she found out that he wasn't in his room, she went to the living room.  
She smiled to herself as she took a nearby blanket and covered the sleeping  
couple. As she was leaving the room she remembered something Usagi said.   
'A prince born on Earth... I wonder.' Bulma thought as the smile on her face  
grew. She turned back to the couple on the couch. 'Of course!' She thought.   
'It makes perfect sense.' Bulma returned to bed with a 100 watt smile.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the setting of the Cell games....  
  
  
Cell continued his silent vigil. 'Tomorrow I will truly test my   
perfect power.' He thought. "But are you truly perfect?" A voice asked.   
Cell opened his eyes and saw no one there. "To whomever is out there, yes,  
I am perfect. I need nothing else." Cell responded coldly. "As you wish...   
but if you ever reconsider, I will be there." The voice said. "Who are you?"  
Cell asked. "I am not a who... rather I can be considered as a what." It said  
evilly. "Fine then. What are you?" Cell asked slightly amused.   
  
  
"You will find out in time."  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
So what did you think? What did Bulma realize? Who was talking to Cell?  
Find out next time on Dragon Bal-....er A Love Throughout Time!^_^;;  
  
I also want to wish minna a Happy Easter if you celebrate it! :)  
(o)(o)  
(\(o';'o)/)  
(''')-(''')  
  
Please Review!!  
-Twilight ^_^  



	9. Confessions of the Heart

::creeps in slowly, trying to avoid angry readers:: ::steps on a twig and snaps it:: Eeep!::angry readers charge Twilight:: Gomen! Gomen! I really didn't think that it would take me this long to post it! Gomen!! ::angry readers still charge at her:: ::Twilight runs:: Gomen!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z do not belong to me. I know it had to be a big surprise. ^_^  
  
Thank you to Chibi Tenshi for proof reading this for me! Also thank you to Ceres for always supporting this fanfic!  
  
"....." Talking  
'.....' Thinking  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open as a she felt a familiar ki. "Impossible," she whispered. Usagi was about to get up when it disappeared. 'Am I just imagining things?' she thought as she lowered herself back to the couch. Usagi smiled when she looked up at Trunks' sleeping form. His hair was all messed up and he was smiling softly in his sleep. 'I don't know if I could've been away from him so long with my memories.' Usagi smiled to herself. Her expression darkened as she thought about the presence she felt earlier. 'I'm not taking any chances.' Usagi reluctantly left the warm embrace of Trunks' arms wrapped around her and got up slowly, so she would not wake him. As she stood, she saw the smile on Trunks' face fade. Usagi giggled quietly and walked out of the room.  
  
Usagi made her way down the long hallway, trying to find either Goku's or Vegeta's room. Maybe she was just imagining things. If who she had thought had made its way into this dimension, they would have surely felt it. As Usagi was passing the gravity chamber, she noticed a light on. Filled with curiosity she peered into the small window on the door. Her curiosity grew when she saw who was inside. Usagi had expected to see Vegeta, or at least Goku...but Gohan? Why was he in there all alone? That was a question she was going to find out!   
  
She turned the doorknob and walked in. As soon as she did she felt heavier but paid no attention to it and walked over to Gohan. He was fighting some imaginary adversary and was so focused on it he hadn't noticed that Usagi was in the room. "Hey Gohan! Whatcha doing?" she asked.   
  
Gohan jumped and immediately halted his fight. He turned and looked at Usagi in disbelief. 'How is she standing?' he thought as he looked at the control panel that read 500x Normal Gravity. "Usagi, what are you doing in here?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I saw the light on in here and I was going to ask you the same question." Usagi smiled.   
  
Gohan's face darkened a bit as he replied. "The Cell games are today. My dad thinks I'm ready, but I don't. I know I won't be able to get strong enough by training more now...but hopefully training in 500x normal gravity will help a little."   
  
Usagi knew what he was feeling. 'He shouldn't have to worry about saving the world. he's just a child!' she thought solemnly. "Don't worry Gohan, good always manages to win somehow. I'm sure training in 500x...Wait a minute! Are you telling me the gravity in this room is 500x normal gravity?!?" Usagi exclaimed. Gohan stared at her, confused.   
  
"Yeah." he answered. A small smile crept onto her face that resembled Vegeta's smirk too much for Gohan's liking.   
  
"I guess I haven't lost my edge yet. Do you want to spar?" Usagi challenged. Gohan continued staring at her. "Umm...ok, I guess. I don't want to hurt you though." Gohan shrugged. "We'll see." Usagi winked getting into a battle stance.  
  
Gohan began to charge at her. "Wait a sec!" Usagi said putting her arms out to block Gohan. He stopped in mid-air a few feet away from her.   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
"Just give me a second," she replied taking out her brooch. She concentrated on it and it began to crack slowly. Usagi frowned impatiently and closed her eyes and concentrated even harder. The brooch crumbled away revealing the Silver Crystal. Usagi smiled and opened her eyes. She put the Crystal on a silver chain around her neck. "Ready!" she exclaimed getting into a battle stance once more. Gohan was curious about what she had done but figured he would ask her later. Right now, he had to get stronger.  
  
Gohan punched Usagi in the face, but she was able to dodge it just in time. He then kicked her in the stomach and threw her into a wall. Usagi got up slowly clutching her stomach. "I'm sorry Usagi! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Gohan quickly apologized.   
  
"Don't go easy on me. I need to get in shape," she said while charging at him.   
  
The battle continued for about a half an hour with Gohan having the upper hand, although Usagi was gradually getting the hang of it. Both fighters were determined to get stronger and an hour soon past. Gohan was amazed at the challenge Usagi was becoming. Her ki had been rising steadily, and it wasn't because she was holding back power and then calling it forth. It was as if she was acquiring more strength with every minute that went by.   
  
Usagi dodged yet another one of Gohan's attacks and countered by kicked his legs out from behind him and back-handing him to the ground. Usagi began to charge at Gohan again and he had no choice but to turn Super Saiya-jin. She had become too powerful. His golden aura began to flash and his hair became pointed and blonde. Usagi stopped in mid-attack and stared wide eyed at Gohan. 'He is a Super Saiya-jin? At his age?!?' Usagi marveled. She frowned and stared at the young Super Saiya-jin.   
  
"I thought you weren't going to hold back," Usagi said icily. She hadn't meant to sound so cold but she needed to become stronger if she was going to fight this 'Cell' thing that everyone was getting so worked up about. She had to. 'I have to do everything I can to make up for Gohan's death. I will protect this Gohan and all the other Senshi I wasn't able to protect....I will protect Trunks...' Usagi thought as she began to power up more. It was true she was at her limit, just below Super Saiya-jin 1, but she had to do something!   
  
She looked deep within herself and searched for any hidden power that she contained. Usagi thought of all the times her Sailor Senshi had given up their lives for her, how Gohan must've died at the androids hands because she wasn't there to help, and then she thought about Trunks. How was she supposed to protect him, or anyone, if she couldn't beat Cell? If she wasn't able to protect Trunks...her best friend, no he was more than that. But what? Was she falling in love with him?...or was she already in love with him? What if he died in this battle? If she lost him....a single tear fell from her cerulean blue eyes and landed on the Silver Crystal. Usagi felt something slipping. For a moment her senses became aware of everything then they were numb. A silver light began to pulsate around her, enveloping her in it.  
  
Outside the Gravity Chamber, two Saiya-jins and one half Saiya-jin watched through a window, which had been proving itself too small for the last fifteen minutes.   
  
"What's happening now?" Goku asked excitedly.   
  
"Your brat turned Super Saiya-jin and that girl is crying because she is scared." Vegeta growled. He hated to admit it, but this was a rather interesting fight.   
  
Trunks frowned at his father's comment about Usagi. "Hey, she's glowing silver," Trunks said. He was currently standing behind his father and could see the fight.   
  
Goku jumped up from his spot on the ground and pushed Vegeta to the side. "I want to see!" he exclaimed.   
  
Vegeta growled and threw him on the floor. "Damn it Kakarotto, you will not push me if you want to see tomorrow!" Vegeta returned his gaze to the fight. Usagi was glowing silver. That wasn't normal. Goku got back up and started whining about not being able to see.   
  
"Why don't we just go in?" Trunks suggested. Vegeta 'hmphed' and walked in.   
  
Usagi was still glowing and Gohan was just staring at her, not sure of what to do next. Her power level had risen tremendously. Gohan saw Vegeta, Trunks, and his father walk into the room. Then a blinding flash of light filled the room and just as soon as it had begun, it ceased. Usagi was floating just above the ground. Her golden-blonde hair was no longer in its odango hairstyle. It wasn't even blonde anymore! A soft sea of silver hair spilt down her back reaching almost to her ankles. Her once cerulean-blue eyes were silver as well. Trunks' breath caught in his throat. Was she a goddess or an angel? He couldn't decide.  
  
Usagi lowered herself to the ground. She saw four people staring at her. "What?" she asked. The quartet just continued to stare. "Do I have something in my hair?" Usagi asked running her fingers though her long silver hair...wait a minute silver hair?! "What the hell?!? What just happened to me?!" Usagi asked frantically.   
  
Vegeta recovered first. He mentally scolded himself for gawking like an idiot. "You turned Super Saiya-jin brat."   
  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "Really? Sugoi! Now I can fight Cell!" Usagi beamed.   
  
"You're still too weak. Cell is a lot stronger than a Super Saiya-jin," Goku said gently. Usagi's face darkened.   
  
"Usa, you're not thinking of fighting Cell, are you?" Trunks asked in concern.   
  
Usagi smiled sweetly. "Of course I'm not thinking about it," she replied as she watched him breathe in a sigh of relief. "I've already decided that I will." She added.   
  
Trunks paled visibly. "You can't Usa! He's too strong! He'll kill you!" Trunks practically yelled. Four sets of eyes rested on Trunks.   
  
"Calm down Trunks, don't worry about me," Usagi said trying to reassure him...which didn't seem to work.   
  
"How can I calm down? I haven't seen you in four years and now you want to fight Cell! How can I not worry?!"   
  
Usagi was taken aback by this. She had never thought he would have such a strong reaction to her fighting in the Cell games. "Why do you care so much?" she asked, unsure of what else to say.   
  
"Because I'm in love with you!" Trunks blurted out. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. Trunks lowered his gaze to the ground.   
  
"Because I'm in love with you..."  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Was it good? bad? Please review! I need to know what minna thinks! ::angry readers catch up with Twilight:: Eep!! Gotta go! ::runs::   
  
Review!! 


	10. Subsided Fears

::creeps slowly into the room:: H-Hi Minna..um...I guess most of   
you didn't like my evil cliffhanger ::Angry Readers nod::  
::Twilight steps back slowly as the Angry reader advance towards her::  
Sorry!! ::Twilight runs away:: ::the Angry Readers follow her::  
  
Disclaimer- I know it, you know it...don't own Sailor Moon or  
Dragonball Z.  
  
Thinking- '..........'  
Talking - ".........."  
Author's Notes (AN-..........)  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at Trunks. 'He...he's in love...with me?!' she   
thought as she suddenly felt all the color drain from her face and  
her transformation fade. Trunks looked up to see Usagi with stunned  
expression and his heart broke. 'I can't believe I just said that!'  
Trunks mentally scolded himself. He turned to walk out of the room   
when he saw three other people staring at him as well. Not only had  
he told the girl he loved the way he felt and had been rejected, he  
did it in front of an audience! Trunks quickened his pace to the   
door where he saw both his mother and ChiChi. 'Great, more people to  
be humiliated in front of.' he thought dryly. Bulma used the control  
panel on the wall outside of the room to turn the gravity in the room   
back to normal.   
  
"Come on guys, let's leave the two of them alone," ChiChi said  
quickly and motioned for Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan to come out of   
the gravity chamber. "Don't bother. I'm leaving anyway," Trunks   
said as he pushed his way between the two women and hurried out   
of Capsule Corp.  
  
Usagi stood in the same spot, unsure of what to do. Should she go  
after him, or would that make things worse? She was so confused. Bulma  
walked into the room and up to Usagi. She laid her hand gently on Usagi's  
shoulder and looked into her eyes. She smiled warmly and brushed a lock  
of blonde hair away from Usagi's face. "You love him, don't you? You're  
afraid that he is just going to use you like Mamoru did, aren't you?"  
Bulma asked softly. Usagi's eyes widened. Was that it? Was she afraid  
to love him?   
  
Bulma smiled at the young princess. "He's your prince. Think about  
it. He would never hurt you or break your heart. He loves you too much."   
  
"My prince?" Usagi asked in a small voice.   
  
ChiChi walked over to Usagi. "Yes, the one the Queen told you about.  
Trunks is 'a prince born on earth'. Vegeta is the prince of Saiya-jins  
so that makes Trunks a prince as well." ChiChi smiled.   
  
Usagi returned the smile. 'I have found him, my prince!' she thought  
in delight. "Thank you ChiChi-san and Bulma-san! You've always known   
the right things to say!" Usagi giggled as she hugged the younger   
versions of the two women that raised her.   
  
"Go after him!" Gohan said enthusiastically. "I am, Gohan-chan,"  
Usagi said as she made her way out of the room and flew in search of  
Trunks. (AN- Yes, she can fly. Mirai Gohan taught her.)  
  
Vegeta looked like he was about to throw up because of all the   
'mushy' stuff going on. Goku, however, was all misty eyed. "I'm just   
a sucker for romances..." He sighed as Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
  
"Is it ever possible to open your mouth and *not* make yourself   
out to be an idiot?!?" Vegeta growled.   
  
"I don't know," Goku replied sweat dropping.   
  
Vegeta was secretly happy for his son, but he would admit that fact  
to no one. At least not yet.  
  
  
Usagi landed softly in the forest. She scanned the area for Trunks'   
ki and smiled to herself when she found it. 'He is close by,' she thought   
as she walked on a path she found.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"How can I be such an idiot?! I can't believe what I said...I bet   
she hates me now..." Trunks said solemnly. He had been in love with   
Usagi for as long as he could remember. He had often wondered if she   
could ever love him back, even if it was only a little. Trunks now knew  
the answer. No. She wanted nothing more than to be friends. He had even   
screwed that up. "At least I don't have to wonder about it anymore. I know  
she doesn't love me..." Trunks said to no one in particular and continued  
to sulk, sitting on a log.  
  
"Are sure about that?" A silvery voice asked from in the trees.   
  
"What?" Trunks asked.   
  
A figure dropped down from the trees and smiled at Trunks. "Are you  
sure that she doesn't love you?" Usagi asked again. Trunks opened his mouth  
to speak, but no words came out. "... because last time I checked, she did."  
She grinned.   
  
"You...do?" He managed to say while taking a step back. Unfortunately,   
while stepping backward he tripped over the log he had been sitting on,   
effectively landing him on his back.   
  
Usagi was at his side in an instant, giggling. "And you always said   
*I* was a klutz," she said, still giggling.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Aren't you at least going to ask me if I'm ok   
or help me up?" he asked.   
  
"Nope," Usagi said with a grin. Trunks reached up and pulled her on   
top of him. "I rather like it down here. Why would I want you to get up?   
It would only be half as fun then," she said with a wink. Trunks pulled her  
closer to him and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet yet it assured   
both of them of the love they had for each other.   
  
Usagi smiled as she pushed herself off of Trunks and crouched down next to   
him. "Come on, I think the others are worried about you." Usagi said while holding   
her hand out to Trunks to help him up.   
  
Trunks smirked. "I thought you didn't want me to get up."   
  
Usagi laughed. "As much as I rather stay here with you, we have to get  
back." Trunks nodded and accepted her hand. Both of them stood up at the  
same time and looked into each other's eyes. Trunks leaned toward to kiss  
her again. Usagi had no complaints as Trunks' lips covered hers once more.  
After a few moments, the kiss was broken by that annoying habit of needing  
to breathe. "Come on!" She laughed as she pulled Trunks into the air and   
began to fly back to Capsule Corp.   
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Do you think they're ok?" Bulma asked as she looked out the window.   
  
"I'm sure they're fine," ChiChi replied while walking up to the window to   
look out as well.   
  
"They'll be here any minute," Goku answered as he walked into the room.   
  
As soon as he said that two figures could be seen approaching from a  
distance. "It's about time, we have to leave soon," Vegeta said as he got   
up from his position on the couch.   
  
Bulma looked to the two approaching figures. "I just wish they could have  
more time together..."  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review and tell me! I love reviews, they let me   
know if you like the story or if anybody is still reading it. ^_^  
  
-Twilight  
  
(Please Review!!)  



End file.
